FBN-9 Program Schedule
FBN Program Schedule 'Weekdays' *3:58 am – FBN Sign On *4 am - **Mon: Kapambansa Simbang Gabi *4:27 am - **Tues: Legal Forum **Wed: Da Explorers **Thurs: SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo **Fri: Rescue 911 *5-11:30 am - Morning Star **5 am/7 am for regional stations- Wake Up Call **6:15 am - Local Morning Shows ***Northern Luzon: Good Morning Twelve ***Bicol: Marhay Na Aga Bikolano ***Western Visayas: Good Morning Eight ***Bisaya: Maayong Buntag Bisaya ***Northern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya ***Southern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **8 am - Morning Time **9:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants **10 am - Duel Masters **10:30 am – Eyeshield 21 **11 am – Sailor Moon Crystal *11:30-2:45 pm - Lunchtime Surprise **11:30 am – OK Talk **12:15 pm - Student Canteen *2:45-5:45 pm - Kapambansang Totoo **2:45 pm - Luz Clarita **3:30 pm - The Story of a School Girl **4:15 pm - Become a Hero 4 **5 pm – Sa Ulo ng Buong Bansa (Mega Manila)/'Arangkada Balita on FBN Owned Television Stations' ***Northern Luzon: Arangkada Balita Northern Luzon ***Bicol: BicolaNews ***Panay: Arangkada Balita Panay ***Negros: Arangkada Balita Negros ***Bisaya: Arangkada Balita Bisaya ***Chavacano: Noticias XXX ***Northern Mindanao: MindaNews Norte ***Southern Mindanao: MindaNews Sur ***Central Mindanao: Balitang DX *5:45-11 pm - Teleprimetime **5:45 pm – Radio Romance **6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita **7:45 pm - Jackie Chan's City Hero **8:30 pm - Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? **9:15 pm - Rapunzel **10 pm - Become a Hero 4 **10:45 pm - Showbiz Unlimited *11 pm - Frontlines *11:30 pm - **Mon: Christmas Eve TV Mass **Tues: SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo **Wed: Rescue 911 **Thurs: Sports Now **Fri: Sa Paa ng Buong Bansa: The FBN News Yearend Special *12 mn – FBN Sign Off Saturdays (PST) *5 am - Gising Pinoy (hook-up with DZNN)/Infopreneur (FBN Owned Television Stations) *6 am - What's Up Doc? *7 am - Inforpreneur (Metro Manila)/'Local Morning Shows and Current Affairs Program' **Northern Luzon: Good Morning Twelve **Bicol: Marhay ang Aga Bikol **Negros: Good Morning Eight **Bisaya: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **Northern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **Southern Mindanao: Maayong Buntag Bisaya **Central Mindanao: Good Morning DX *7:30 am – Kamen Rider Build *8 am - Mga Kwento ni Tito Doc *8:30 am - NBA *10:30 am - Weekend Blockbusters *12 nn - Student Canteen *3:30 pm - Crime Line *4:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan *5:15 pm - Pareng Kapambansa *6:15 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend *6:45 pm - BFF *7:30 pm - Become a Hero 4 *8:30 pm - Armie Jarin-Bennett's Notes *10 pm - Filipino Guts *11 pm - Buffz & Nerfz *11:45 pm - Tonight with Hans Jackson *12:30 am - FBN Sign Off Sundays (PST) *4:27 am – FBN Sign On *4:30 am – TV Shop *6 am - Sunday TV Mass/Sunday TV Mass Cebu/Sunday TV Mass Davao *7 am - Inforpreneur *7:30 am - What's Up Doc? *8:30 am - The Fairly OddParents *8:45 am - The Legend of Korra *9:15 am - Kamen Rider Build *9:45 am - Da Explorers *10:15 am - Weekend Blockbusters *11:15 am - Pinoy Race Live *11:45 am - Penthouse Party *2:30 pm - T.O.D.A.S. *3:30 pm - Sunday Mega Blockbusters *5:30 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend *6 pm - Iskul Bukol *6:45 pm - Tasya Fantasya *7:30 pm - Become a Hero 4 *8:30 pm – Kapambansa Mo *9:30 pm - Filipino Guts *10:30 pm - The Jon Santos Show *11:30 pm - Sunday's Big Event *1:15 am – FBN Sign Off Category:FBN Category:FBN News Category:FBN Entertainment Category:FBN Owned Television Stations Category:FBN shows Category:Program Schedule